


It's All Televised

by ravager_of_dwarves_and_elves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beta'd by one of the greatest people in the galaxy, Fluffy, Gordon being Gordon so you know what that means, Hell's Kitchen AU, M/M, Some angst, but it is still the same basis, maybe a sexy food fight, my own spin on Hell's Kitchen, no slow burn, potentially cheesey situations because I love classics, there will be manual labor and booty oggling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravager_of_dwarves_and_elves/pseuds/ravager_of_dwarves_and_elves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has always loved cooking. He had to learn to like it- providing for Sam all these years- but then, he grew to love it. After Sam sends in Dean’s name for the next round of Hell’s Kitchen, he’s soon flying off to New York City for the chance at $500,000. He knows that Sam is struggling to get through school and keeping up an apartment with Jessica, and as much as he would love to open a restaurant, Sammy comes first. Dean soon learns that $500,000 isn’t going to come easy. Especially with Gordon Ramsey and Castiel Novak in the way. Castiel is all about measurement and precision, while Dean is always going by his palate. Will they be able to work it out when Gordon throws the ultimate curveball? Partnering up all the contestants for the season?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Televised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redshirtjulius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshirtjulius/gifts).



> First Supernatural fan fiction, but not my first fan fiction rodeo. Kudos and comments would be much appreciated. Semi gift to a friend who is not in the fandom but loves the ship. This is for you my Captain!

“It’s all good you guys. I’ll be fine. I’ll order a glass of whiskey if the ride gets too hectic.” Dean said as he shouldered his bags higher.

Sam and Jessica looked at him doubtfully. Dean was not a good flyer.

That’s why he always drove to come see them. 

“I’m good. It’s just a little plane ride.” Dean looked down at his watch. 

“Gotta go, kiddos. Give me a hug- last chance at a chick-flick moment for a couple weeks.” 

Jessica stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“You’re gonna win, Deano. I have a feeling.” She kissed his cheek and stood back for Sam to engulf his brother in a bear hug. 

“I’m proud of you, Dean. Skype us if you need help.” He clapped his brother on the shoulder and grinned. “Not that you’ll need any.” 

Dean nodded and mock saluted his brother and Jessica.

“Talk to you when I land.” He said with a wide smile.

Dean turned and began to walk down his terminal. He grinned at the stewardess and handed her his ticket.

“Enjoy your flight, sir.” She said with a smile.

Dean nodded once before jumping onto the airplane.

Once settled, Dean ordered a whiskey and closed his eyes. 

Two hours and fifty-one minutes later, he was in New York City at sunset. He was amazed at the lights he could see through the airport windows.   
Dean waited by the baggage claim, found his suitcase and his duffle before heading to get his passport checked. Once he was stamped, he waited in line for the metal detectors. 

He already took off his belt and shoes and had his keys out of his pocket when it came for him to be checked.   
He placed all his belongings in the plastic bucket and moved under the detector. No surprise, nothing was alerted and he reclaimed his items and was on his way.  
He began looking around at the assigned drivers lined up outside his terminal; looking for his name. Upon seeing ‘Mister Winchester’ he grinned and sauntered forward.

“That’s me.” He said. The driver smiled politely and waved him toward the doors.

A 2014 Impala was waiting for them outside. Dean huffed a laugh, missing Baby. 

“I have a ’67 Impala back home. Damn, I miss her.” He told the driver in passing and the driver grinned. “’67 was a good year. I have a ’66 Shelby Mustang at my place. She’s a beauty. She’s my Darlin’.” The driver said as they settled into the car. 

Dean and the driver took the next half hour talking classics and Dean almost forgot where he was. But, soon, the car was stopping and Dean was left with his bags in front of the Hell’s Kitchen studio. 

He took a deep breath before pulling open the doors and stepping inside. 

He was greeted by a blond receptionist who told him to leave his bags.

“Your name?” she asked, pen poised on a piece of paper. 

“Winchester, Dean.” He replied and watched her jot down his name and the number of his bags.

“Your bags will be waiting for you when Mr. Ramsey gets you situated. Are you nervous?” she asked. Dean laughed and nodded.

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine. Everyone that ever shows up here has talent before they’re chosen to participate. You’ll do fine. Just continue down this hallway and then take a right. You know what doors to go through.” She smiled and waved at him as he walked away.

He took another breath, walked down the hallway and when he went to open the door, he nearly pissed himself.

Gordon, Graham, and Joe were standing on stage, their gazes fixed on him as he walked through the doors. 

Dean gulped. 

“Mister Winchester. Good of you to join us.” Gordon said and waved his hand to the front of the small crowd gathered there. Dean stepped forward.

“Now, with our last contestant finally here…let’s begin.” Gordon clapped his hands together and Dean felt even worse. He was not earning points with Gordon. He was the last person to arrive. It wasn’t his fault, this was the only time he was able to come. He had to work.

He tuned out everything Chef Ramsey was saying and looked around at the other contestants. From what he could count, there were ten women ranging from twenty to at least his age and nine other men ranging from twenty to twenty nine. Blonde, brunette and black hair, all manner of piercings, and skin visible was different. 

It was one of the most eclectic groups of people he’d ever seen. 

His eyes landed on a man a few years older than him with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a light blue button down, sleeves rolled up, a nice set of blue jeans and a pair of Oxford’s. Dean looked down at his own scuffed boots and torn jeans and felt a blush creep up his neck.

He shook himself. He was ridiculous. He looked around at some of the other guys there. They were all wearing various items of clothing in varying states; however, none were as immaculate as this guy’s.

‘He’s one of those people’ Dean thought to himself. 

“…which is why, this season, you will all be partnered with one other person in this room.” 

Dean’s brain screeched to a stop. A man with a camera zoomed past his face and he remembered that this was all being televised. Sam and Jess and Ellen and Bobby were all watching him. He couldn’t look stupid. 

He looked around at the rest of the group and their faces matched his. Eyes wide, mouths opened, jaws dropped. 

“I know this comes as a shock,” Graham stepped forward to say. “But, it was time we throw our contestants a curveball…so to speak.” He grinned.

It was obvious this was his idea. Damn you, Graham. 

“Based on your histories and the biographies that were submitted by your families, the three of us have already chosen your partners. When we call your name, please step forward, receive your aprons, and step to the side.” Joe said and he was passed a clipboard from one of the stage hands.

He handed the clipboard off to Gordon and everyone took a breath.

“Rebecca Arlington…” Gordon began and a petite blond stepped forward, “and Adelaide Meadows.” Another woman with brown hair stepped beside the first. They eyed each other and looked to a stage hand who gave them their aprons. They walked to a part of the floor that was raised above the rest.

“Bea Fortinbras…” an African American woman stepped up and looked expectantly at Graham. “And Michael Simmons.” A young man with blond hair stepped forward, thanked the stage hand giving aprons, and both of them joined the first set.

“Nora Larkin…” a tall woman with black and blond hair stepped forward and looked behind her at the rest of the contestants. “And Jake Marcos.” A man of Hispanic decent stepped forward, took both aprons and handed one to the girl and both of them stepped onto the platform.

“Leslie Abrams…” a very tiny woman with blonde hair grabbed her apron and made her way to the platform before Joe could finish speaking. “Well, someone’s eager. And Allan Brackrige.” A man with black hair nodded, accepted his apron, and went to stand on the platform next to Leslie. 

“Jennifer Sellers…” another African American woman stepped forward and looked to Gordon. “And Luke Selvage.” And man with red hair, Japanese and new school style tattoos on his arms, eyebrow and lip piercing stepped forward. Jennifer looked slightly terrified. Dean kept a snort of derision in check.

“Raleigh Becker…” girl with red hair took her apron and turned to face the rest of the people. “And Kaitlin Ruther.” Gordon said and another girl with black hair and an eagle tattoo on her right wrist stepped forward took her apron and stood on the platform. 

The crowd was dwindling and Dean had yet to be chosen. 

‘Maybe they’re getting chosen in the order they came in’ he thought, shifting from one foot to another. 

“Penny Deckard…” brown haired girl stepped past Dean and turned back around to look at him once she received her apron. She eyed him up and down and he felt a grin tug at his face. “And Cole Douglas.” Gordon said and a tall man with brown hair stepped beside her. Both didn’t look happy, but the girl-Penny- kept eyeing Dean. He shrugged on apology.

“Collette Winter…” young woman with blond hair came forward, took her apron and stepped onto the platform. “And Percy Rose.” A guy with black hair stepped forward and shook hands with Gordon.

“How’s Oceana, Perce?” he asked and Percy shrugged and smiled. “’Bout the same, sir. A little better after you came, but the brothers are still cray down there.” His accent was thick and Oceana sounded familiar to Dean. 

“For those of you who don’t know,” Gordon turned to face one of the camera guys. “Oceana is a restaurant I visited on Kitchen Nightmares. It’s a little hole-in-the-wall restaurant on Bourbon Street. Hopefully, if Percy wins the money, he can buy the place and restart.” Gordon shook hands with the man again before he stepped onto the platform beside his partner.

Sixteen down, four more to go. 

“Harry Nielson…” Graham said and a brown and blond haired man stepped up and took his apron. “And Neil Ricketts.” Another blond stepped forward, took his apron and moved to the platform.

Leaving Dean and the blue-eyed guy from before. 

“Dean Winchester…” Gordon said and Dean took a breath before stepping forward. He took his apron from Gordon and saw his initials were monogrammed in the white apron in dark green thread. He turned and looked at the other man.

“Castiel Novak. How’s your father?” Gordon asked and Dean saw the guy- Castiel- visibly startle. 

“He’s fine, Chef. Still ruling the knife industry.” Castiel replied, and quickly took his apron from Gordon before moving to stand beside Dean.

“Somewhat of a local celebrity, Mr. Novak.” Graham said and Castiel ducked his head. “Castiel’s father is Charles Novak, President of Novak Knives.” 

Dean began to eye the guy beside him. He was already famous, what the hell did he need to be one TV for? He must already have a trust fund bigger than Dean would ever see in his life. 

‘He’s probably here for the publicity’ Dean thought sourly and his opinion of the guy dropped about three points. 

“Now that you all have your partners, you will be shown to your living quarters. We’ll see you in the morning. Good evening to all.” Gordon said and turned to face the camera to give- what Dean assumed- was the end of the episode spill about how with being partnered up it was going to make this season so much harder and blah, blah, blah. 

Dean and Castiel followed a young girl dressed all in black through the various hallways until they stopped in front of a red door. 

“I am so sorry to tell you both this, but this room only has one bed. We normally only have one contestant per room, but we doubled this year and our last bedding shipment didn’t come in. It is in the process of getting shipped over. I hope this doesn’t cause you any inconvenience.” She said before handing them both a key on a chain. 

They took them silently and she waved sheepishly before heading off down the hall. 

Dean looked at Castiel, but found only an open door. He sighed and walked in, closing the door behind him.

He found Castiel, bag open on the bed, putting his clothes into one of the two chests of drawers. 

“Listen, I don’t want to make this awkward-” Dean began but was cut off when Castiel looked at him. 

“Then don’t make it awkward, Dean. We’re both adult men. I’ll take the couch. There’s a bonus set of sheets anyway. I’m Castiel, by the way.” He said, holding out a hand. 

Dean took it. “Yeah, I know. Gordon called out your name when they partnered us up. You’re the son of the knife magnate. You’ve got more money than God and you’re only here to publicize your Daddy’s company.” Dean said, shaking Cas’ hand once before letting go. 

Cas looked affronted and Dean was happy. He wasn’t going to let some rich brat stand in his way from helping put Sam through as much school as possible.  
He turned to lift his own bag off the ground and began putting his clothes away in silence. Castiel finished quickly and Dean watched as he grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt before moving to the bathroom.

He came out three minutes later dressed for bed. 

“You know nothing of me, Dean Winchester.” He said before grabbing the extra sheets and padding towards the living room. 

Dean guiltily watched him leave the room, head hung low. He hated to talk to his partner like that, but Dean needed him to know that he was serious about winning this competition. 

He put away the rest of his clothes and quickly stripped down to his boxers and his t-shirt. He shut the door to the room and pulled back the sheets before sliding into the bed.

Memory foam. 

“Tomorrow is gonna be crazy.” Dean said aloud before laying his head on the pillow and closing his eyes. 

He thought about Sam and Jessica and Ellen and Bobby and Dean became even more determined to conquer Hell’s Kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you got this far. A thousand Rupees to the people who give Kudos and leave comments. Please and thank you! Love to all! 
> 
> PS: I am a horrible updater because- hello!- LIFE...but my Captain was so enthralled with this one that they are determined to not let me let myself or anybody who plans to follow this down! Thank you Keptin!


End file.
